


F.O.X.E.S. Divsion: a timeline

by a_case_for_wonder



Series: F.O.X.E.S. Division [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: fic timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_case_for_wonder/pseuds/a_case_for_wonder
Summary: This is basically a timeline of events leading up to the events of FOXES Division that I didn't want to bog down the story with. It's not super necessary to understand the plot, but it was helpful for me in maintaining consistency as I wrote, and I thought it might be interesting to see if you were reading the fic.Extra Note: All dates assume the Present Day is 2018 because that was the best compromise I could come up with.





	F.O.X.E.S. Divsion: a timeline

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a timeline of events leading up to the events of FOXES Division that I didn't want to bog down the story with. It's not super necessary to understand the plot, but it was helpful for me in maintaining consistency as I wrote, and I thought it might be interesting to see if you were reading the fic. 
> 
> Extra Note: All dates assume the Present Day is 2018 because that was the best compromise I could come up with.

**Present Day: 2018**

• 1983 – Kaleigh Day and Tetsuji Moriyama found Evermore University and Science Academy

• 1986 (February) – Kaleigh Day gives birth to a son, Kevin. (She and Wymack have been friends for years, and have had the occasional fling. She doesn't tell him he's the father because at this point he is already in the Bureau and she doesn't want him to abandon that career path for her.) 

• 1989 – Kaleigh and Tetsuji discover the existence of the Alternate Universe

• 1990 (November) – Andrew and Aaron Minyard are born in California. Tilda Minyard keeps custody of Aaron, while Andrew is sent into the foster system. 

• Kaleigh and Tetsuji prove the existence of the Alternate Universe

• 1991 (January) – Nathaniel Wesninski is born

• 1996 – Kaleigh Day is killed, shot in a robbery-gone-wrong at her summer home in Reiden Lake, NY. 

• 1994 – Tetsuji Moriyama begins the Cortexiphan trials in a daycare facility in Los Angeles, CA

• 1997 (Summer) – Andrew Minyard is sent to the Cortexiphan trials as a source of income for his foster family. He is eight years old.  
\- Mary Hatford brings her son, Nathaniel, to the daycare facility for an academic evaluation. He is judged smart enough that Mary bargains for him to be pre-enrolled at Evermore Academy rather than used in the Cortexiphan trials. Nathaniel is sent to live at Evermore soon after. He is seven years old. 

• 1998 (January) – Riko Moriyama and Kevin Day open a portal to the other universe from a lab in Evermore. Nathaniel follows them through, but when he ventures outside in the other universe, he falls through an ice-covered pond and dies. Riko and Kevin kidnap the other Nathaniel, bringing him back to their universe with them. They do not tell him what happened. 

• 2002 – Andrew Minyard is fostered by Richard and Cassandra Spear. 

• 2003 – Andrew and Aaron Minyard discover each other. Andrew gets himself sent to Juvie. They are thirteen years old  
\- On the eve of an academic evaluation which will determine Nathaniel’s final acceptance into Evermore, Mary takes him and runs. Nathaniel is twelve years old. 

• 2004 – Andrew goes to live with Aaron and their mother Tilda  
-Andrew kills Tilda  
-Nicky returns from Germany to assume guardianship of the twins. They are fourteen, he is eighteen.

• 2007 – Riko and Kevin begin their graduate education. They send Jean's car into the other universe. 

• 2008 – Andrew assaults four men outside Eden’s Twilight and is sentenced to three year’s probation and medication

• 2010 – Kevin and Riko begin working with Tetsuji on classified government/military research projects in the lab at Harvard.

• 2011 – Andrew comes off his medication  
-Riko kills Tetsuji in an attempt to kill Kevin. He frames Kevin for the death and Kevin is committed to St. Claire’s.

• 2012 – Andrew and Aaron graduate college. Nicky returns to Germany and married Erik.  
\- Riko liquidates Evermore University and Science Academy, founds Massive Dynamic. He hires Allison Reynolds as his Executive Director and keeps Jean Moreau as his lead research scientist.

• 2013 – Aaron and Andrew join the FBI. Aaron ends up in DC, Andrew in Boston.  
\- Nathan catches up with Mary and Nathaniel in Seattle. Mary dies on the coast of California. Nathaniel flees to Japan, and then to Shanghai. 

• 2014 – Neil Josten is created, and assumes power over Kevin’s medical care

• 2015 – Nicky and Erik move back to the US, Nicky joins the FBI in Boston

 

• 2018 – Present Day: Neil is 27, Andrew is 28, Kevin is 32  
\- January – Turning Off AutoPilot  
\- February – Just Around Midnight  
\- March – There’s More Than One of Everything  
\- April – New Day, Same Old Demons  
\- May – Time Spent in Los Angeles  
Can’t Go Home Again  
\- June – Little Boxes  
\- July – Part 8 (coming soon!)  
Part 9 (coming soon!)  
\- Sometime in an as-of-yet indefinable future-present – Parts 10-12 (coming soon!)

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? I've done way more background for this fic than is probably chill, so if you have any questions I probably already have an answer. Love you all!


End file.
